Kadoya Masamune's Rock Leone
Basic Info User: Kadoya Masamune Type: Defense Main Description Rock Leone is Kadoya Masamune's Starter bey. Face bolt: Leone I The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo, the fifth astrological sign in the zodiac. The Metal Masters Leone face (no sticker) is lighter and not outlined, unlike MF Sticker Leone. Energy Ring: Leone I The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turqouise piece(transparent green and yellow in America) rather than a Green in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic beys in the anime Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defe http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/db/Metalwheel_rock.jpgnse Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LF.Rock is also very loose when used too much. Spin Track: 145 Height: 14.5 millimetres http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/53/145Track.jpg145 Track 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo; MF Pegasis 145RF. Performance Tip: 'W'ide 'B'all Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good Bey. Abilities No abilities currently utilised Special Move Lion Gale Force Wall- Leone creates a Tornado that it uses to shield itself from attacks. Gallery Put Info here